Memories
by forever and eternal
Summary: Ayumi was a normal little girl. Or so she thought. Rated T just in case. AyumiXConan and many other pairings. I do not own Detective Conan in any way.
1. Chapter 1

This is an entire redo on Hello Again. Which again I will be deleting. the reason that I have deleted it is because I couldn't really grasp the characters in it and didn't get the results I wanted. I apologize for those who have read it. I don't think that it made much sense so I hope this one is better, thank you.

Chapter 1

Teitan Elementary school

The Detective boys were putting on their shoes preparing to go home. As they did Mitsuhiko started talking about the new Kamen Yaiba episode that had just come out. "Remember how Kamen Yaiba …,". They all walked outside, Conan and Ai walked behind the three children simply watching their friends talk. Soon each child went their separate way. Ayumi was walking the same route as she always did when something caught her eye, a car it was a black Porsche 356A it was somehow familiar to her then she saw some thing that struck fear in her heart. A tall man in black with long blonde pale hair and murderous emerald eyes, emerged from the car. She didn't know why but she felt she had to get away, as he passed her, her eyes dilated a little and she felt a little dizzy. She stood there letting herself lean on the near brick wall. After he was gone she dizzily went inside a convince store and locked herself in the bathroom. She sank to the floor sweating and hyperventilating. Her head was pounding, images flashing through her mind seeing things that seemed impossible. She brought up her knees and put her small hands on her head. When the pain was more intense she turned her hands into fists and curled even more.

AYUMI'S POV

The images were gone, and I remembered things that was like a was someone else. I sat there stunned thinking things over "My name used to be Sakura Lang I lived in a different part of Japan. The family I had now wasn't the one I had before. Why, what happened to my biological parents? Why am I seven? I was 13 at the time, that means I somehow turned into 3 year old.". I sighed "I guess I would've been 17 right now.". I hugged my knees and hoped this was a nightmare. That I would wake up in my bed and have my parents comfort me but it never did. Then those chilling green eyes crept their way to my mind.

Flashback

I was watching from the window since I just got home. My real parents dead on the floor, shot in the head. Two men standing in front of them one was tall and thin the other short and husky. They called each other Gin and Vodka. "We'll make the father seem like he lost it and just murdered his family." Gin said informing his partner. "But what about the daughter?" Vodka asked Gin while I fidgeted a little, making a little bit of noise. "Don't worry...", Gin said going to the door and opening it. "She's already here.". In fear I ran and ran till I had to catch my breath. While standing I put my hands on my knees and closed my eyes breathing hard. then suddenly I felt pain in my stomach and fell to the floor barely conscious the big man then grabbed me by my hair and asked "Should we shoot her?". "No, too messy and were already too far from were she lives. We'll barely have enough time to leave to the scene, just give her a poison. But first grab a can of soda and lace poison on the top, you know what to afterwards". The thin man then reached for something in his pocket unscrewed it and gave it to the his partner. The fat man then forced me to drink the vials contents and dropped me on the floor. Gin then said "leave the bottle beside her" he said breaking a branch big enough to leave a bruise and made sure it was about the height I'd been punched. "Why are you breaking the branch Gin?". "Isn't it obvious the cops will know something's wrong with that punch you gave her. Come on we have go back to her house. And make sure there aren't any mistakes They then left, "So this is how it ends." I thought to myself. I then felt left like I was turned over and saw a woman she was blonde and pretty "Its the woman from before," I thought. She then said "Look at what you have gotten yourself into." she chuckled and continued "I'll save your life but you'll have to live with the change." she then reached into her pocket and took out a pill fed it to me got up, said thanks and left.

End of flashback

I found myself crying for a while. When I stopped I realized I was still in the bathroom. I got up wiped my tears and decided to go home to have a talk with my "parents". I was almost there when I smelled smoke I turned the corner and I saw the floor of my home in flames.

Ooh cliff hanger sorry its so short I can see how fun this is. I hope this is better than the original. Please comment or rate. Thank you, till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi, there I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. But anyways on with the fan fiction.

"No no, not again what the hell happened? was it- oh screw it why the hell are you still standing her like an idiot,". I tried to run inside when I was picked up by a fire man and said "Little girl you can't go in there. where are your parents?". "I don't know where they are, but I live on that floor can you please find them!?" I said pointing at the building. "Alright just stay here and don't move alright." the fire man said while setting me down. He then left to look for my "parents" "Being a child has its perks," I thought to myself trying to take my mind off the possibility they are dead. "I found your parents little girl, the bad news is they are in a critical condition," the fire man said to me "I'll have one of the police people escort you alright.". "Alright," I said in a sad voice.

Hospital

I sat there waiting in the hallway for awhile till I heard four recognizable voices. The neighbors decided to call the detective boys and tell them what happened, and here they where ready to console their friend. They came and said what anyone would expect "Are your parents alright?" and "Are you ok?" I looked at Ai, and I couldn't take it any more, the fact that I'm supposed to be 17. The fact that my parents are dead. And the fact that the ones who took me in might be too. That I've forgotten who I was and now remember a bit. I wept in Ai's arms finding sisterly comfort. When I regained myself a woman walked in front of us. She had medium length hair and kind grey eyes. "Saku-Ayumi Yoshida please come with me.". "wait she almost called me Sakura she knows something," I thought.

CONAN'S POV

Conan looked at the woman suspiciously "Strange she messed up Ayumi's name, come to think of it Ayumi's been acting a little weird too. Normally she would've kept crying but she didn't,". I looked at Haibara and told her "Something's wrong here Haibara-san watch Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun,". "wait Edogawa-kun," Haibara said but too late I was already gone. I was already on their tail, everything was a little tense, the woman and Ayumi kept a certain distance and they never talked to each other. "this is really weird its like Ayumi's a different person." I thought worried about the young girl. I kept tailing them and they went inside a room I grabbed the professor's listening invention and put it on the bottom of the door. As I listened they said "Hello Ayumi Yoshida my name is Fern Hime I am an FBI agent that will explain things of significant importance, now before I continue is it alright if we let your little friend in,". Conan flinched a little. Ayumi sighed and said "Might as well, he'll probably find out sooner or later. Come in Conan.". I opened the door and went inside. When I sat down Ayumi told me "Are you want to know Conan-kun? What you're about to learn could be surprising.". "Yes," I said. Ayumi looked at me with a sad and accepting face and said "I see, just don't tell the others. Alright.". "By how you're talking I'd say you remember," Fern said to Ayumi. I looked at Ayumi concerned " What did Ayumi remember?" I thought. "Can you continue Anyways Hime-san? Something's are still a little fuzzy,".

NO ONES POV

"Yes of course, Yoshida-san you are actually supposed to be a 17 year old by the name of Sakura Lang. Your biological parents were murdered by an organization when you were 13. This same organization caused the fire today having your adoptive parents in the state of being in a coma. Now back to the topic, that day you somehow turned into a 3 year old. When you woke up we discovered you had amnesia. We were going to put you up for adoption but two agents insisted that they would raise you. Those are the people that have raised you since you were '3' so to speak. Your adoptive parents asked me to read a letter to you if anything happened to them. I will begin reading 'Sakura if you're reading this it means that we're dead or close to, anyways we want you to know that even though we're not your real parents we love you just as much. Your biological parents loved you as well, If we only could've been there a little earlier maybe they would still be alive. We apologize for it Sakura. We will also tell a bit about your past life. Your parents were good people and you Sakura were extremely smart for someone so young, you didn't now what you wanted in the future though. Your parents wanted to give you a normal life though so you were given a normal childhood. Though you didn't have much friends you had a best friend named Ken you two were inseparable since you met. That's a few of the things we will say and leave you to discover the rest. We also want to wish you good luck because we know that you would try to go take down the organization, but were not worried, and we think by that time you'll remember everything. Please live happily, love the Yoshida's'" that is all I believe," said Fern a little tired. "Who killed them?" Ayumi said with a stern face. "I will reveal that until another time," Fern said not wanting to have Conan involved. "Do you have anyone to stay with," Fern asked concerned. "No, I don't," Ayumi said sadly when her phone ringed.

AYUMI'S POV

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment," I stepped outside and saw it was Ai, I answered "Yes Ai," I said glumly. Ai then asked "Do you have anywhere to sleep,". I then sighed sadly and said "No, I don't, why Ai-chan.". "Because you can stay with me and the professor for as long as you think necessary. What do you say?". This made my day a little better. I then said "Thank you Ai I will. I just have to finish stuff here ok.". "Alright I'll tell the professor you accepted the offer. I'll see you later, bye.". I took a deep breath I felt so tired and worn out. I trudged back into the room and told Fern that I do have a place to stay. She then left and said that she will be in the same room the day after tomorrow at noon. I was still sitting at the bench near the window when Conan came up and sat next to me. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor thinking hard about what he was going to say. When he did he said "Ayumi I have to tell you something important,".

Ooh how mean another cliffhanger. Please comment or rate and tell me how its going. Good or not good.Oh by the way I don't know much about honorifics so if I mess up I apologize, Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Your were 13 when you somehow turned into a 3 year old. Your actually supposed to be a 17 year old by the name of Sakura Lang. Your parents are in a critical condition. Ayumi I have to tell you something important.

CONAN'S POV

"Can't it wait Conan-kun? Now isn't the best time." Ayumi said sad and tiredly. "But, I feel that you have the right to know. Especially now,... my-" I felt a weight on my shoulder and saw she had fallen asleep on it. I decided not to wake her up. I sent a text to Ran telling her where we were and to give Ayumi some time to sleep. "How should I tell her? That all this time I was Shinichi Kudou. Not the kid she knew as Conan. Would she be upset?". Ayumi shifted a little and I decided to push those thoughts aside for now. I just stared at the wall thinking other things over and slowly fell to sleep letting my head rest on hers.

RAN'S POV

Sonoko and I waited maybe some 20 minutes to enter the room Conan and Ayumi were in. I opened the door and we found the two of them sleeping, leaning on each other. "Oh how adorable," I thought as I took a picture. "I better not tell Conan-kun hehehe" and sent it to Kazuya.

Meanwhile in Osaka

_Ring Ring _

"Huh?" Kazuya said and saw her phone ringed. It was a message from Ran. She opened it and said "That's so cute!". "Watch'a lookin at Kazuya?" Heiji said looking over her shoulder, the action making her blush. "Eeehh! What's he doin!". Kazuya then leaned away from Heiji in fright and said "What's wrong with ya. Are ya jealous the kid beat ya to gettin a girl?". Heiji then looked at the picture with one eyebrow twitching and his eye squinting, "If only ya knew Kazuya, and ya got some explainin to do Kudou. Di' ya forgot bout yer girl Ran already?" he thought to himself".

Back in Tokyo

NO ONES POV

"Well we should wake the brats up," Sonoko said. Getting ready to scare the shrunken children into waking up. "No, Sonoko just let them sleep. Its been a long day. Go pick up Ayumi please." Ran said and went to pick up Conan shoulder hold style. "Fine," Sonoko said glumly not wanting to do any lifting. When she picked up Ayumi in the same manner Ran had. She then said "Poor kid, it must suck having to go through this.". Ran nodded and said "Come on lets take the kids to the professor. I think I'll let Conan-kun spend the night there. When it comes to his friends he gets a little protective.". We put the sleeping children in the back seat and drove to Hakase's house.

CONAN'S POV

I woke up and found I was in Hakase's house. "When did I fall asleep!" I thought to myself and heard someone chuckling. I found it was Haibara when she said "You were out like a light for some time now. Don't worry about telling Ran she said you could spend the night here.". I then turned and saw Ayumi still sleeping peacefully, I smiled weakly when, "What happened," Haibara asked anxiously. I looked at her then at the floor said "Ayumi's supposed to be seventeen year old like us.". Haibara stayed silent for a while looking at the floor then said "How?". "I think she should tell you that, I don't have her permission." I said. Then the shrunken girl opened her eyes sat up and looked around and asked "How did I get to professor Hakase's house?". "Ran brought you and Conan," Haibara explained. "Hey Sakura-," I started until Ayumi quickly said "Please don't call me that Conan-kun and Ai-chan can you leave us alone for awhile.". "I already know Yoshida-san but I will leave," Haibara said then stood up and went to another room. "You told her!" Ayumi said sternly at me. I looked at her and said "Yes, but only because both of you are in the same position as we am,". "You and Ai-chan are shrunken too!?" Ayumi said widening her eyes. "Yes, now that's all I can say about Haibara-san but about me well I think you should now. My real name is Shinichi Kudou that detective that makes a few appearances on cases. How it happened, I'll tell you, Ran and I were in an amusement park. The day where you, Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun snuck in that rollercoaster ride and saw my real self looking around. Just after that case I saw a man blackmail another man his partner showed up from behind hit my head and fed me a drug." I said feeling a weight lift off my chest. Ayumi looked stunned then softened her face, gave a small smile and said "I should've known. You were too perceptive to be a child. You kinda sucked at it too, unless it had to do with soccer, Conan-kun.". "You know you don't have to call me that now that you know I'm Shinichi,". " Well I think it does, because I met you as Conan Edogawa." Ayumi said as if she hadn't never lost her childlike luster. "I think I'm going to talk to Ai," She said. She then stood up and added "By the way you can still call me by my aliases first name if you want. I know your secret and you know mine it seems fitting. I hope you allow me to call you by yours?" then headed for the door Ai went to. "You can Ayumi," I said.

AI'S POV

I went into my room and leaned on the door. My bangs covered my eyes. All I could think was "See what you've done? She'll probably hate you now." the thought seeped through my mind as if it were a sponge. The images of the lab I was working in and that retched poison I made resurfaced. Tears streamed down my face and dripped to the floor. 'Knock Knock' "Ai-chan, its Ayumi can we talk?". I took a deep breath and opened the door. The girl I knew as Ayumi stood there. "Do you hate me?" I said " Might as well get over it," I thought to myself. "Why do you say that," Ayumi said confused. "Edogawa-kun didn't tell you? Oh well I invented a poison against my will that shrunk Kudou-kun and I, and possibly you." I said. Ayumi looked at me curiously then asked "How old were you when you invented it?". "Around 18, I shrunk myself thinking it was a poison.". After I said that Ayumi looked surprised then angry and yelled "YOU WERE ABOUT TO COMMIT SUICIDE? YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I EVER CATCH YOU DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I WONT EVER FORGIVE YOU AND MORE!". I was stunned then said "Why don't you hate me right now?". Ayumi's eyes softened a little bit though I could still tell she was upset for what I told her and said "I shrunk when I was 13. And Ai-chan your my friend. I might have gotten my memories back but I'm still part of that Ayumi."

I'm sorry for what I did in the beginning. I couldn't resist. I also don't know much about the Kansai dialect so again sorry. Well hoped you liked it. I also apologize for the lateness I got caught up in all the Christmas stuff, Hope you had a good holiday. Till next time.


End file.
